


Ki(ss)ck me as hard as you can

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crystal Venom (S:1/Ep:9), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith/Lance (Hinted) - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Don’t be embarrassing.Don’t be embarrassing.Don’t be embarrassing.“Kiss me as hard as you can.”…Fuck





	Ki(ss)ck me as hard as you can

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Pidge groaned, as she did her third summersault yet.

She and Hunk had been floating in zero gravity for around five minutes. They’d given up on trying to move a long time ago, realizing that it was futile. All the other things floating around weren’t close enough to grab, and she was not fond of the idea that once the Green Lions hangar’s gravity was normal, she was going to have to rearrange and reassemble all the stuff that’s going to inevitably fall and break.

She’d taken to humming the Friends theme song, and was halfway through it, before she suddenly thought of something.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea!”

Hunk looked to her questioningly, before she continued, her arm outstretched.

“Grab on!”

He complied, positioning himself to grab her hand. He a couple centimeters away, so close…

She finally closed the gap, and they intertwined hands, and moved closer to each other, latching on to one another while spinning around.

“Yeah! We did it!” He exclaimed, smiling. His face was illuminated more than usual, being so close to the ceiling lights above. His features were clearer and pronounced, and, in a word, he looked… breathtaking.

She had noticed this before, long before Voltron, in the early days of the Garrison, although she tried to ignore. But that turned out to be impossible, and she noticed a lot of things about him, not just his looks, although that was a big part of it. 

He was smart, brave, caring, albeit persistent, headstrong, and, best of all, an _amazing cook_. She didn’t get to really comprehend all of this until Voltron, specifically after his trip to the Balmera.

“So,” Hunk began, snapping her back to reality. “What’s your plan?”

She looked back up, now hyper aware of how close they were, how their noses were almost touching, and his hand’s strong grip on her forearms. She vaguely remembered her quickly constructed plan, and tried to compose it in her head, partly so they don’t drift around in gravity for the whole day, but mostly so she could focus _not_ on him.

One, have Hunk kick her, and get to the control panel.

Two, open the doors through the control panels.

Three, restore the hangars regular gravity.

As long as she didn’t embarrass herself or say anything humiliating, the plan would work.

“What do you want me too do?” He asked, his grip tightening on her forearm.

Don’t be embarrassing.

Don’t be embarrassing.

Don’t be embarrassing.

“Kiss me as hard as you can.”

**_…Fuck_ **

“Uhm...” Hunk drawled out, pink dusting his cheeks. “How is that going to help…? “

“I meant kick, I swear, sorry, I didn’t-!” She apologized, before Hunk cut her off.

“I believe you Pidge, its fine… Just um, get ready, I don’t want to hurt you…”

She muttered an affirmative, turning around. He let go, and she felt the ghost of his hands on her forearm.

“3…2…1!”

 She rocketed forward, all too happy to escape the awkward situation she created.

She mentally cursed and berated herself and promised that she would destroys that crystal the second she got to the ground. In her anger, she didn’t realize she was already close to the panel.

She hit the wall, and she reached for the control panel, her arms to short to grab onto it. She missed it and bounced off of the wall, then onto the floor, and soon, she was near the ceiling, like before.

She prepared herself, ready to hit the ceiling, but she felt a warm presence, and a hand grabbed her foot, and they were spinning around now, slowly towards the floor, holding each other’s hands, and staring into each other’s’ eyes.

She quickly let go and looked down, away from Hunks gaze.

“Do you want to go aga- “He began, but suddenly they were falling, plummeting to the floor at sickening speed. She expected to crash into the hangar floor, but as she approached it, Hunk was suddenly under her, and she landed on him as he hit the ground. She bounced off his chest, which was soft but surprisingly muscular and firm underneath, and she thought what it would feel like to sleep and cuddle next t-

Her thought was interrupted by Lance’s accusatory voice, as she and Hunk scrambled up.

“How can you guys be taking a nap together while this castle is trying to kill us?” He yelled at her and Hunk, Keith and Coran behind them.

“We weren’t sleeping together!” The two yelled in sync, stepping away from each other and blushing.

Pidge was too embarrassed to really comprehend the conversation, but she vaguely heard something about corrupted AI, Sendak, and maybe Keith and Lance playing together?

She wasn’t that sure about that last one. But with the sexual tension between the two, it was well needed.

 

 

After getting a traumatized Shiro, having Allura destroy her fathers AI in a heartbreaking spectacle, and narrowly avoiding a supernova star, she was officially done. With an embarrassing moment, her crush hopefully not revealed, although it probably was, and a near-death experience, she was _done._

Still, she found herself lingering at the head of the ship. Everybody was leaving, except for Allura, who stayed by her work area.

“Anything I can help you with, Pidge?” Allura asked, lifting her hands off the Altean hand-control-thingies. Pidge looked at her, considering her options, realizing that as the only other female on ship, and subsequently, the only one able to give her real advice, save for Shiro, or Hunk, which was not what she wanted at all.

“Yeah. Do you think we could talk?” She asked, looking down, then glaring at Allura’s shoulders, holding the four mice.

“Privately?” She finished. The mice reluctantly left, scrambling down Allura’s torso and squeezing in between the shut door. Allura practically squealed in delight, before quickly pulling Pidge to her seat, and Allura sat crisscross in front of her.

“So, who is he?”

Allura flushed, before asking, “Why do you assume it’s a guy! What if it was about the Green Lion? Or problems with Voltron? Or- “

She trailed off but stopped when Allura gave her a deadpan stare with a grin, knowing that she figured her out.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to say who, but you have to give me at least three hints.”

She groaned, throwing her head back over her seat. Trying to avoid embarrassment, she decided to make the hints as vague as possible. “Ok, he’s nice, smart- “

“It’s Hunk?”

She flushed, giving an accusatory glare to her.

“You don’t think Lance or Shiro, or even Keith are nice? And smart?” She asked, deflecting the embarrassing attention.

“You just met Keith, and I know you guys are friends, but you rarely hang out. Shiro is basically your dad, your words, and Lance is nice and smart, and you guys get well together, but I know you can’t stand him a lot. You hang out with Hunk all the time, and due to your skin-tone, your flushes are really visible,” She said, counting them down with her fingers

Pidge sputtered, thinking of thousands of deflections, ranging from “I need to go to the bathroom,” to “Its my period,” before deflating and bringing her knee’s up to her head.

“So, what happened?”

“We were floating and we mhmmmh…” She mumbled

“What?”

“We were floating around and I mhmmmhmm...”

“Pidge, answer me.”

“We were floating around in zero gravity, and I accidently asked him to kiss me!” She said quickly.

There was an awkward silence before Allura asked, “Was this your way to ‘hit on him,’ as Lance said?”

“Jesus Allura, no! That’s an awful pickup line anyway.”

“Who is this Jesus you all talk about?”

“Not important,” She responded, mumbling. “No, I meant to ask him to kick me to the control panel, there was no gravity, but I slipped and asked him to… kiss me.”

“Eek, wow, how did he respond?”

“In normal seventeen-year old fashion. Flushing, dismissal, and awkwardness, the same thing as me basically.”

“So, what next?”

“I don’t know,” She replied frustrated, tugging at her hair, “That’s why I’m talking to you.”

“I can’t tell you what to do Pidge, but I can suggest something; talk to him. Its only going to get worse if you wait.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” She muttered sarcastically. She turned to leave, but quickly doubled back to give Allura a small hug, before actually leaving.

 

It had been a couple days since “The Incident,” as Pidge dubbed it. She stirred around in her lab and her hangar, glad that Hunk didn’t seek her out. She avoided everyone else, only leaving her sanctums for essentials.

It was day four of avoiding people and pretty late when she heard a knock on her lab door. She was currently lying backside-up on an island-table, fiddling with a formula in her head.

“Go away,” She muttered, sighing and getting up to lock the door. She was too late though, as Shiro walked in, looking down at her with a small smile.

“Hey Katie, did you want to talk?” He said, pulling up one of the chairs and sitting down. She groaned and sat in her own, avoiding eye contact.

“Look if your worried that this is gonna affect us forming Voltron, I- “She began, before he interrupted.

“I don’t want to talk about that, Katie. I want to talk to you about your feelings.”

“Wow, thanks Dad.”

He gave a small chuckle, before resting his hand on her shoulder. “I just want to say, avoiding Hunk won’t help you. You should talk to him, staying here is only making the situation worse, and probably more awkward.”

Pidge groaned, as she considered the words. Shiro’s words seemed more convincing than Allura’s, probably because of his natural fatherly attitude.

He smiled, patting her shoulder, groaning as he sat up. He moved to leave, before stopping and turning.

“And, just so you know, you can talk to me whenever you want. Hunk has, and I can’t tell you what he said, but you should talk to him. He wants to talk to you.”

Pidge jerked up at the comment, looking to Shiro for confirmation, but he had already left, shutting the door behind him.

 

Her legs had betrayed her, and now she was in front of Hunk’s room, rapping her knuckles against the metal sliding-door before she could think.

The door slid open, and _wow_ , having Hunk look down at her wearing only the Altean equivalent of sweatpants and staring face-to-bare chest was embarrassing.

“Oh, Pidge! I haven’t seen you in a while.” He exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck.

“Could we talk?” She asked somewhat awkwardly.

“Sure, I just need to get dressed.”

“Ok.”

The door closed, and she released the breath she had been holding, and seconds later it reopened, Hunk now wearing his trademark mustard short and army-green jacket-vest. The room was pretty clear, few things scattered over his desk, including a toolbox and a photo of just the two of them. She observed the photo from afar, remembering the day.

 

Hunk and Pidge had been working on this salvaged Galra fighter ship in her hangar, Pidge on software and Hunk on hardware. Pidge had been hitting a firewall in coding, and after her third try, she yelled in frustration and left her hangar without a word.

She came back with a bowl of food goo around an hour later, and settled by him, opening her laptop. She gasped in surprise to find that the firewall was bypassed, the screen glowing green in success. She looked up to Hunk, who was focused on the ship, grinning none the less.

She left from her seat and hugged him, which he gladly returned, and after saving the code, she set up her laptop to take a photo.

Hunk grinned into the camera, and Pidge smiled up to him, red dusting her cheeks as she stared at him.

 

She settled on Hunk’s bed, and he joined her, fiddling with his hands.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He asked, looking to her.

“I just wanted to apologize for all the awkwardness, and for accidently saying… that… and, yeah,” She finished awkwardly, wringing her hands.

“It’s cool… I just wanted to ask, umm, where did that come from?”

She stared down at her hands, and she thought out her options.

Number one, tell him, wallow in unrequited feelings, not be able to form Voltron, die in battle.

Number two, don’t tell him, which can either lead to him to find out, or he doesn’t but it becomes extremely awkward.

“Hey Pidge,” Hunk asked, tapping her shoulder, and she blushed as he smiled, brightening his face. “You can tell me, its fine.”

She looked at him and matched his smile before she ruined the moment.

“Look, I said that because I really like you, and I’m sorry, but I just have to get this off my chest, because I’ve felt this way for a while, and I’m sorry if I made this awkward, I just really like you, and I’m really embarrassed right now, so I’m just going to leave.”

She bolted up and to the door, flushed and embarrassed, before a warm hand pulled her back, spinning her, and before she knew it, she was face to face with Hunk, his hands on her shoulder.

“Hunk, wha – “She was cut off when he surged forward, his lips on hers.

It was… indescribable.

Life, the Big Bang, the universe, just… everything good that ever happened.

They pulled apart, and she stared into his chocolate brown eyes as he stared into her hazel, both flushed and smiling, and she now realized that she was being held by Hunk a couple feet above the ground.

“Ok, wow,” He began, setting her back to the ground and letting go. “So, are we like, a thing now, or…?”

She answered with another kiss, looping her arms around his neck. He eased into it, before they both finished, and he pulled her to the bed, sitting down. Pidge smiled, and leaned against him, head resting in the crook of his neck.

 

Pidge woke to the sound of tsk’ing, and she groaned as her eyelids fluttered open and she sat upright. Hunk’s arm was wrapped loosely around her waist.

Her vision cleared, and there was Lance, sitting in Hunk’s desk chair, tsk’ing and smiling at the sleeping couple.

Hunk sat up next to him, rubbing his eye’s and groaning as he saw Lance.

“So, how were both of your first times?” He asked, grinning.

Hunk groaned and fell back into the bed, and Pidge covered her face, blushing. Lance laughed, before standing and pushing two bowls on the desk to the couple.

“Well, I assume you two would be hungry after a ravenous night.”

“Omigod Lance!” Pidge screamed, reaching to the floor and chucking her shoe at him as he cackled and ran out the door.

“So, if Lance knows, everyone else does too,” Pidge supplied, snuggling next to him.

“Well, when I talked to Shiro about it, he seemed okay with it.”

“Pidge gasped quietly, before laughing and poking him in the back. He laughed and turned around to her and rested his forehead against hers.

“You talked to Shiro about that?” She asked between chuckles.

“Yeah, it was just my best-case scenario slash dream,” He answered, smiling. “I’m just really happy it became true.”

Pidge kissed his cheek, and rested against him, quietly declaring it the best day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed
> 
> kudos are appreciated, comments even more


End file.
